UnA nOcHe!
by Sly-88
Summary: Draco y Pansy son dos extraños que por leyes de la vida se encuentran en Slytherin. sim embargo una noche entablan una relacion que les cambiará sus vidas para siempre.


**Nota de la autora: los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K Rowling. utilizo sus personajes por diversion y no por fines de lucro.**

**Una noche**

Era tarde. Las mazmorras estaban heladas y parecía que el profesor Snape se había olvidado de activar el calentador mágico. Pansy Parkinson se encontraba echada en su cama, debajo de sus cubrecamas y en su pijama color rosado. Estaba titiritando de frío y ya se le había acabo las ideas para calentarse.

-parece que lo único que puedo hacer es bajar y calentarme con la chimenea- pensó Pansy y se colocó una bata rosada que hacía juego con su pijama. Bajó las escaleras y no pensaba encontrar a alguien abajo, pero se equivocó. Ahí sentado frente al fuego de la chimenea se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

-¿qué hace despierto a esta hora?- se preguntó Pansy y pensó por un momento en regresar a su habitación; prefería miles de veces quedarse con frío a que tener que compartir el mismo sofá con Malfoy.

-pero, hace mucho frío. Además no creo que a él le importe- volvió a pensar y siguió bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a la última. Caminó con cuidado hasta llegar al sofá en donde se encontraba Draco y se paró detrás de él. No estaba segura si molestarlo y sentarse junto a él o sentarse en el suelo. La verdad a ella le daba igual. Empezó a observar la Sala Común. Estaba vacía, excepto por ellos dos, y se encontraba un poco desordenada. Los colores verde y negro le daban un ambiente frío y oscuro a la habitación. Pansy hubiera preferido que el cuarto sea rosado, _es un color más cálido_ pensó, pero no se quejaba del color verde. Toda su vida, desde que tiene memoria, había crecido con esos colores en su cabeza y ya estaba acostumbrada.

-¿te vas a quedar ahí parada como tonta o finalmente te vas a sentar?-una voz fría dijo. Pansy saltó del miedo y se dio cuenta que Draco la estaba mirando mientras ella andaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-uhm, no sé si sentarme, ¿te molestaría si lo hiciese?- dijo tímidamente Pansy. Sus padres siempre le habían enseñado que tenía que respetar a las grandes familias y obviamente los Malfoys eran las personas que más respeto se merecían.

-me da igual Parkinson- respondió Malfoy y se volteó para seguir mirando a las llamas rojas-anaranjadas danzar. Pansy se encogió de hombros y decidió sentarse al otro extremo del sillón para no molestarlo.

Ambos se quedaron observando el fuego por un rato, Pansy perdida en sus propios pensamientos y Draco envuelto en sus problemas. Ninguno se molestaba por preguntarle al otro como estaba, a ninguno le interesaba. La verdad era que Draco y Pansy no eran muy cercanos, ni siquiera eran amigos. No se escribían cartas en el verano ni se veían en las vacaciones. Cada uno pasaba navidad en sus casas y no intercambiaban regalos. Las pocas veces que Pansy había estado en la Mansión de los Malfoys era cuando su madre tomaba té con Narcisa por las tardes (cuando Pansy era pequeña) y también había asistido a algunos bailes organizados por los padres de Draco. Pero sólo eso, nunca lo había visitado por placer y en el colegio simplemente intercambiaban miradas y algunas palabras en la Sala Común y en las clases. Estaba más que claro que él y ella eran dos perfectos extraños que simplemente se encontraban en la misma Casa.

Pansy se movió incómodamente en el sillón y esto llamó la atención de Draco.

-te mueves como una serpiente Parkinson-

-por algo estoy en esta casa Malfoy-

-no me hables así. Sabes muy bien que tienes que respetarme- dijo Draco en un tono amenazador.

-como respetar a alguien a quien no conozco. Simplemente lo hago porque mis padres me obligan- respondió Pansy en un tono altanero. Ella después de todo era una sangre limpia de buena familia y no merecía ser tratada con dureza. Draco parecía sorprendido con las palabras de Pansy. Ella nunca le había hablado de esa forma. Algo en su brazo empezó a arderle y soltó un pequeño grito de dolor. Pansy puso una cara rara y observó como el joven Malfoy se frotaba su brazo derecho.

-¿estás bien Malfoy?- preguntó Pansy un poco preocupada.

-si- respondió Draco, -fue solo un pequeño dolor-

-pues, parecía más que eso- dijo Pansy mientras lo observaba.

-no es nada, enserio- dijo Draco y siguió ignorándola. Pansy lo miró preocupada y constantemente observaba su brazo. _No será que… ¡no! ¡No puede ser!_ Pensó Pansy.

-¿tienes la marca, no es así?- le dijo Pansy. Esperó a que Draco le responda, sin dejar de mirarlo. Se veía tan vulnerable esa noche, y Pansy empezó a perderle el miedo.

-no es de tu incumbencia- respondió Draco y la miró. Ella se veía preocupada y pacífica, tranquila e inocente en sus pijamas rosadas que hacían juego con su piel color leche. Su cabello estaba sujetado en una cola y tenía flequillos que perfeccionaban la forma de su cara. Su nariz, que había tenido una forma un poco rara en los primeros años de colegio, había crecido junto con sus demás facciones, convirtiéndola en una hermosa joven de 17 años. Draco se sonrojó un poco al pensar todas estas cosas. _¿Qué me pasa?_ Pensó. Nunca había pensado en Pansy como una chica. Siempre la vio como una persona que no merecía ni un poco de su atención y durante los últimos 6 años había tratado de ignorarla. Obviamente que le pidió que sea su acompañante en el Baile de cuarto año, pero fue por obligación. La verdad es que la pasó completamente mal, no quiso bailar en toda la noche y en ese momento pensaba que Pansy se veía horrible en su vestido rosado chillón. Después de ese baile nunca más le dirigió la palabra para algo importante y pocas veces la visitó en las vacaciones, también por obligación. Nunca había pensando en ella como alguien valioso o hermoso, y la verdad es que ahora, en la luz de la chimenea, la veía con otros ojos.

-eres un engreído- dijo Pansy y por fin rompió el hielo.

-tu eres una engreída también- dijo Draco, mientras pensaba que sería buenísimo si podría soltarle el cabello y pasar sus manos por el. _Se ve tan suave_ pensó. Pansy se rió y acarició su cabello color chocolate y cruzó sus delicadas y bien formadas piernas.

-eres un tonto, un seguidor estúpido que no sabe que está arriesgando su vida por tonterías- dijo ella.

-¿un tonto? ¿Así es como ves la lealtad que le tengo a Voldemort y a mi padre?-dijo Draco, alzando la voz un poco.

-sí. Nunca podrás ser feliz con alguien, te quedarás solo y si algún día tienes familia te odiarán por nunca pasar tiempo con ellos- dijo Pansy. Draco pensó un poco. Nunca había considerado en tener una familia. Claro que si algún día llegase a casarse, sería con una hermosa mujer de una familia pura y adinerada.

-no pienso casarme- dijo Draco.

-¿de veras?, yo tampoco. Quiero ser soltera y vivir en todas partes del mundo- dijo Pansy y sonrió un poco.

-las mujeres no se pueden mantener solas- dijo Draco.

-¿eso piensas?, visítame cuando tengamos 25 años y verás como una mujer puede vivir sola- dijo ella con aire altanero. Draco rió y la miró. Se veía tan dulce sonriendo pensando en su futuro.

-es un hecho entonces- dijo Draco. Pansy lo miró y le sonrió.

-creo que es la primera vez que hablamos tanto- dijo.

-es cierto- respondió Draco y añadió:

-la verdad es que nunca me interesó hablarte-

-OH- dijo ella.

-tenía miedo de acercarme a ti- dijo finalmente Draco. Pansy hizo una mueca con su boca y dijo:

-¿por qué?-

-porque sabía que si te conocía y entablaba una relación contigo, sea de amistad o amorosa, nuestros padres iban a arreglar nuestro matrimonio y nos iban a casar- dijo él.

-¿y eso es malo?- preguntó Pansy y se sonrojó un poco. Cuando de niña había soñado con casarse con Draco, pero mientras él la ignoraba, ese sueño se había ido evaporando.

-si. Es malo si quiero seguir una vida de Mortífago, como planeo- dijo Draco. Pansy se puso un poco triste. Sus sospechas eran ciertas, Draco tenía la marca. Él mismo se había aprisionado.

-que pena que tú mismo te hayas puesto en una situación tan difícil-

-Parkinson, toda mi familia apoya a Voldemort, hubiera sido un traidor si yo no hacía lo mismo. Es mi obligación-

-es cierto-dijo ella finalmente y sonrió un poco.

-esa es la razón por la que te he estado evitando todo este tiempo y lo seguiré haciendo- dijo Draco y la miró para ver como reaccionaba.

-¿qué?, o sea que después de esta conversación, ¿mañana todo seguirá como antes, como si nada hubiera pasado?- dijo Pansy y en su tono de voz de podía escuchar un poco de tristeza.

-si Parkinson, así tienen que ser las cosas. Mañana tú y yo actuaremos como si nada hubiera pasado. Esta conversación nunca la tuvimos y nunca la tendremos, ¿entendido?- dijo Draco y se paró del sillón y se acercó a ella lentamente. Pansy levantó su cabeza y observó como el gringo de ojos grises se acercaba a ella.

-si Draco, entendido- dijo Pansy por fin y se paró también.

-muy bien, me gusta que seas obediente- le dijo Draco y sin saber qué hacer exactamente puso una de sus frías manos en el rostro perfecto de Pansy.

-¿qué haces?- dijo alarmada Pansy.

-sabes, desde hace un rato quiero hacer algo- le respondió Draco, y añadió:

-pero tienes que prometer que nunca le dirás a nadie-. Pansy asintió con la cabeza. Una ola de tibieza empezó a invadirle el cuerpo y empezó a sentir que sus mejillas se ponían del color de su pijama. Draco colocó su otra mano en la otra mejilla de Pansy y acercó su rostro para que sus labios se encuentren en un tierno beso que duró unos segundos, pero que para ambos había durado una eternidad. Cuando el beso acabó, Pansy sentía que sus piernas temblaban y que su cuerpo le pedía que bese de nuevo esos labios rosado-pálidos del joven que estaba frente a ella. No esperó más y se acercó a él y lo besó de nuevo, esta vez por más tiempo y sintió como el rubio sonreía mientras la besaba. Esta vez Draco quiso disfrutar más el beso y lentamente abrió su boca para poder abrir la boca de Pansy con su lengua. Pansy se alarmó un poco, pero dejó que Draco introduzca su lengua para que juegue con la de ella. Entre caricias y besos ambos pensaron que si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, si la historia hubiera sido otra, ese beso hubiera sellado un amor que iba durar para siempre. El beso terminó, y Draco tenía sus manos en la cintura de Pansy, la acarició un poco más y luego la beso de nuevo, mientras sus manos corrían por la espalda de ella, sintiendo el calor que irradiaba. Pansy terminó el beso y le dijo:

-Draco, esto nunca pasó, ¿verdad?-

-creo que esto sí puede quedar como un pequeño secreto, Pansy- respondió Draco y la soltó. Pansy rió y ambos empezaron a caminar en diferentes direcciones, dirigiéndose a sus habitaciones, para así poder recordar todos los eventos de la noche, sobre todo los besos que habían compartido.

-nunca me olvidaré de esto- pensaron los dos mientras subían las escaleras.

Y es cierto, nunca lo olvidaron. Se preguntarán qué pasó después, si es que se volvieron a besar. Bueno, al día siguiente todo seguía como antes. Se graduaron con méritos y Harry Potter venció a Voldemort. Draco y Pansy tomaron caminos separados y no se volvieron a ver hasta que tenían 25 años y Pansy le demostró a Draco que una mujer si podía mantenerse sola. Ambos no mencionaron el beso que se habían dado 8 años atrás, pero sí empezaron una nueva vida, juntos.

**_si pueden xfa diganme q tal les parecio y q si les gustaría q ponga otra historia!_**


End file.
